


A Quarantined Love

by Porg_Master



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Coronavirus, F/M, Fear, Modern Era, Pandemics, Rayllum, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: The dreaded Coronavirus was wreaking havoc on the United States. Millions were dying and nearly everyone had to shelter in place. Callum was lucky, his county, Katolis hadn't had a single case of the terrible pandemic. Granted his school was closed down and his family was severely stressed out, but nevertheless, he had it easy. It was Rayla that he worried about the most.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A Quarantined Love

The day was dreary and bleak, the only upside was the rain that drained away the excessive pollen in the air. Callum's allergies seemed more of a threat than the nation's current pandemic, but everytime he turned on the TV, he realised that he had it easy.

The dreaded Coronavirus was wreaking havoc on the United States. Millions were dying and nearly everyone had to shelter in place. Callum was lucky, his county, Katolis hadn't had a single case of the terrible pandemic. Granted his school was closed down and his family was severely stressed out, but nevertheless, he had it easy. It was Rayla that he worried about the most.

Rayla lived one county down, in Xadia. The county's infection rates were off the charts but Rayla was doing fine… for now. Callum couldn't help but worry, "What if she gets corona? What if I can't see her again?" The thoughts were what made this quarantine so agonizing, his fears only continued to amass, leaving him with a headache and an upset stomach constantly.

Callum was distracted from his grim thoughts as his phone buzzed and a notification appeared on his home screen. It was a message from Rayla! Immediately, fear surged through Callum's body as he wondered, "Is she okay!? Is she sick?" He pulled up the message and gave a sigh of relief as he finished reading,

"Hey Callum! ❤❤❤ hope you're doing okay. Any fun things happen?" Callum began typing,

"Nothing worth noting. How have you been? Are you okay?" A couple moments passed before Rayla responded.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me. Even if I did get the virus, I'd beat it down! It's sweet of you to worry though. ❤"

"Thanks❤ maybe I do need to stop worrying so much. Any ideas on how we can see each other?" Callum remembered one time when he snuck out of his house and rode his bike all the way to Rayla's. She had been so excited to see him, however, his parents had grounded him when he returned. It was worth it though. Rayla texted back.

"No. We shouldn't meet again. It isn't safe." Callum laughed as he replied googly,

"I understand, the world just isn't ready for what we have. ❤❤❤"

"😂 not like that! I meant your parents… didn't they ground you last time?"

"Yeah… I'll think of something." Callum responded as he put the phone back down. Suddenly it buzzed again as Rayla sent another message.

"Don't come see me! I'm serious!" Callum read the message in worry, was she breaking up with him?

"What's wrong?" He texted, trying to find the root of the problem.

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Is that really what this is about?"

"Please don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"I have Corona."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't ppsted in a while. Writers block.
> 
> But im back now and ready to take requests! What should I write next? 😉


End file.
